Of Fairytales
by eisa
Summary: The battle at the Pandoric is over and everything has changed in the TARDIS. Everything Amy knew and loved is gone or was it ever even there? maybe some mild spoilers up to 5x7.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL OWNED BY THE BBC**

He gasped a short tight breath and clutched his still very broken ribs as he leant against the closed door of the TARDIS; he had never been so glad to see the old girl. The battle was won but casualties still were to be counted, Rory was one that much was certain; they had lost him so early on in the battle. He looked to where Amy sat shocked on the stairs, her hair matted with dirt and blood, he had almost lost her, so very nearly lost her and now after what River had told them the thought of her leaving him was like a knife through both his hearts. Who could have believed it.

So there she sat shivering with shock as she let the knowledge from the last forty eight hours sink in. River had changed her world forever with two short sentences. Who would have imagined that was all it took for you to question every aspect of your past life, to know that nearly everything you knew was false.

She felt him sit beside her and he placed a loving hand on her shoulder. No words were spoken as she looked at him softly.

"Read it." She said through clenched teeth; anger and sadness in equal measures seeping out as she spoke. He simply nodded and took the envelope River had given him before... Before the universe had come crashing down around them and both of their lives changed forever.

"My Dearest Amy and Doctor

This letter is here to explain the Pandoric situation to you. I know what happened was shocking but now you need to know everything that transpired and how we came to that junction in time. Firstly I am so sorry for what I had to do, but understand the very fate of the universe rested upon me for the first and only time disobeying you both. I did not come to this point easily and I know I shall have to deal with the outcome for many years to come, but you will understand – you both will. There will be spoilers.

It started the day I first remembered meeting the Doctor, the old rogue and he saved me. I was a child of no more the five when he first came waltzing into my life all monsters and glory. He took me with him away from the orphanage and I had a home for the first time. He told me stories about the most wonderful things and what's more he told me that he knew my parents; he knew my father and he loved my mother. So I travelled with him seeing the universe in a way no human had ever; all the time being told these stories of my family that had long since gone and it was brilliant.

The Doctor became both my father and my mother, the TARDIS my school, my home. We spent years together, he taught me the wonders of science and the forgotten sounds of Gallifrey. Then on my 21st birthday he told me everything. And I am so so sorry Amy – if I had known on the Byzantium, if I had only spent five seconds just thinking about something other then my pardon and the Angels. Can you ever forgive me?

It was strange knowing my future and knowing that everything I would do would essentially be in the wrong order, but I also knew that for fleeting moments I would be so happy. Of all the things I have ever hoped for I would get to speak to you!"

The Doctor stopped as he felt Amy sag beside him, her head lolled on his shoulder and her arm snaked around his waist, there was nothing romantic about this gesture it was simply to convince herself that he was still there; that her raggedy doctor was still by her side. He kissed the top of her head as he felt her rock with silent sobs.

She refused to look at him now, he couldn't see her crying like this nor could she bear to hear River's words spoken by him. Those words which half of her longed to hear and the other half wanted to flee to the other side of the universe to get away from. Once upon a time it had all been so easy. It had been her and the Doctor running and fighting, together seeing the Universe in all of its glory and in all of its primal urges. Once it had been simply the Doctor and his Companion

"How did you not know? How after all these years did you not guess the reason behind the crack?" She sighed softly now. She needed to know but knew that he had as many answers as she did.

"Like a fairytale. You said it yourself that my name was like a fairytale. We should have known." She continued as he wrapped one protective arm around her shoulders tightly. He bowed his head as he took in her words. She was right he should have known, maybe he had some inkling of it the Dream Lord had hinted at something. But in retrospect it was all too clear.

"I was still cooking then everything was so random and new if it had been been even a day before when I was the old me, yes then I might have seen it, might have guessed it but I might not have." He sighed as he slowly tilted her head up so their eyes could meet.

"Everything I knew it was all a lie, everything, Leadworth, my Aunt everything and now all this. What do we do now? Where do we go?" She said as he leant his forehead against hers. Never had he dreamt that Amy would mean this much to him, mean the very universe itself.

"Not everything was a lie, Rory really did love you in his own way." He sighed softly as he tenderly brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ears, he kissed her forehead again and just one tiny flicker of hope and joy flared within him. He knew what this meant, what River had told them changed absolutely everything that was between them forever.

"Do you think maybe she was lying, that all the things she said were just stories? You said yourself you didn't know if you could trust her. Just because she knows your name, that doesn't mean anything." Amy said as she cupped his face between her tiny shaking hands.

"Maybe but don't you feel it, haven't you always felt it? It could be a good thing if we want it to be." He said as he held her gaze.

"So old and kind, the last of your species and now there is me, what does that make us? How can we ever be the same again?" She cried as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"We'll be okay Amelia, just you and me against the universe, like it always has been." He sighed kissing her cheeks.

"You really think we can go on like this forever?" She said as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"And ever, just you and me and we shall deal with what ever else comes along." He smiled sadly as she dolefully winked at him trying her best to force a smile through the tears.

"Please finish the letter; I might as well learn how the fairytale begins." She said as she held his hand in hers, her fingers knotting with his as he began to read once more.

THE END?

**A/N: I may be talked into a sequel or more chapters if I get the reviews, so if you like it review don't just fave it. Maybe then I'll tell you the fairytale of Amelia Pond.**


End file.
